The Story of the Lotus Princess and the Samurai
by Bunnyillusion
Summary: Alma tells a story of a distant memory, lost love, and a far off wonderland.


A boy, in his late teens, with tattered clothing and dirt brown hair and eyes wandered a small village. He had no pleasure there, only was just passing through on his long journey around the countries, But since it was more late in the day, the sun slipping down the sky and under the horizon, he decided against leaving until first sun, the next morning. He wandered around the village slightly lost to his new surroundings; though the village was small there were still many houses and shops. He had not much money so he tried to seek out a cheap place to stay.

Lady luck though, seemed not on his side making him quiet flustered, so he decided to sit down to rest his legs a moment on a nearby bench. A girl sat beside him but he paid her no mind, until she spoke her childish voice sliding across the crisp air with ease.

"_Are you lost, or do you just need help in finding somewhere warm to rest?" _

He stared a moment at the young girl then nodded a bit towards her question's, maybe confusing her more than a bit.

"_You nod your head yet do not specify to which answer. Well, which is it then? My name is Josey by the way, Josey Han."_

A polite bow was sent his way and he chuckled lowly in his throat, such a cheeky child.

"_I am not lost child, I only seek a place to stay for the night, though I do not have much money so my searching has been in vain." _

She nodded in understanding to him, and then hopped up off the bench with a smile plastered onto her slightly pudgy face. She motioned to a nearby house and reached to clutch his cold hands, pulling him to his feet.

"_Ill allow you to stay with me and my mama for free, but it will cost you something else!"_

She exclaimed as he stood up with her tugs and picked up his back off the ground.

"_And what might that be?"_

Was his reply as he was pulled towards the house. The girl stopped a moment, pondering, then released his hands and turned to face him once more.

"_A Story."_

"_A Story?"_

He raised his brow at this, but chuckled again. Children could be so simple minded at times.

"_Alright, I'll tell you a great story in return for a place to rest for the night, Deal?"_

Pushing his hand towards her, he smiled a million watt smile and she squealed, excepting the hand shake with ease.

"_Deal!" _

Inside the confines of the warm home, Mrs. Han seemed to welcome the boy with open arms, allowing him to stay under the conditions of her daughter, she found it quiet amusing that the boy agreed to such a thing. The women though in the kindness of her heart allowed the boy to eat dinner with them, with her own conditions that he help with the dishes after they were done. It was quite simple really and the boy helped with no complaints. Though he though his to be a somewhat unfair trade, a warm place to stay and a hot meal for a mere story and help with the dishes. Though no matter how much he tried to pay off the women she would not accept.

"_Please, Ma'am I feel so bad about this please accept."_

He would plead to her, but all he would get in return was.

"_Nonsense- Hm, I didn't catch your name."_

"_That is because I have not given it to you."_

"_Well then speak up boy what is your name?"_

He gave the women a funny look, like he wasn't so sure then shook his head a bit.

"_I lost it awhile ago."_

The women huffed and crossed her arms under her bust; but accepted it none the less.

"_Well, Nameless boy, I think it is a fine trade. Now off to Joesy's room before she sleeps. You still must hold up to your story." _

Puffing he nodded and headed up the stairs and off to the girls room, which he had been shown earlier. The girl allowed him in with a smile and got under her covers, getting comfortable for her story to come.

"_Well, Josey, are you ready for your story?"_

He asked in a calm voice as he pulled out her desk chair and sat with a low hum to the back of his throat. The girl nodded happily and watched him with a pleased expression.

"_Alright, well this story is about a Beautiful Princess and a Lowly Samurai."_

She nodded a bit and continued to smile expectantly.

"_Long ago, in a village much similar to your own, there was a girl, a princess that went walking out in her village. The village had no name and wasn't really famous but the princess stayed there and was loved by every each one of the villagers and any wandering travels men because of her kindness and beauty." _

A beautiful scene blossomed into the girls head of a beautiful princess that was loved by all and she nodded again wanting him to continue.

"_One beautiful spring day there had been word from one of the elders of the village that a man, no a Samurai would be passing throughout the small village, the princess though it to be her duty and privilege to welcome the man but.."_

"_Was she okay?"_

She asked with a worried expression and the boy chuckled and nodded.

"_Yes, she was alright. She met with the strange man on the outside of the small village, bowed to him in a sign of respect but you know what he did? He just pushed past her and made an angry sounding 'Che' noise."_

"_Well! Isn't he a grumpy guy! She was so polite to him too!" _

He smiled a bit and continued on as she silently fumed.

"_Yes I guess he was, but he was also very tired and very hungry. So even though she was so rudely ignored the princess led the man through the small village and to her favorite inn, and you know the first thing he did instead of thanking her was? Just ignored her more, and ordered himself a dish of Soba and Green Tea!"_

"_I don't think I like this man!"_

"_But you know, the princess didn't give up, so the second day she decided to give him a slight tour of the village then show him her most favorite spot in the whooleee place! A beautiful pond with lotus growing from it and animals everywhere. It was quiet peaceful, and the Man actually managed to crack a smile at this and open up to her!"_

"_Oh, well maybe he isn't that bad..."_

"_But, after a while of the two talking the air became thick and the samurai got to his feet, pulling the Princess up with him and putting her behind himself, sensing that there was evil coming. His senses where correct because from the ponds surface came an ugly looking demon." _

"_They've got to run!" _

"_But they couldn't, not in time at least because another demon appeared and grabbed the princess with its reattached claws and threw her across the pond into a patch of thriving lotus. The samurai maddened with rage killed the second demon the rushed to the princesses side, sadly she was mortally wounded. Even more enraged he tried to kill the other demon but, to his dismay was wounded himself and was thrown beside the broken princess. Before she died though she stroked his cheek and with a soft expression told him even though they just met, she loved him."_

"_How sweet!"_

"_Even though the man was cold hearted, the ice seemed to melt a bit and he returned her feeling saying that he loved her as well, as though he had known her his whole life, then she drifted off to sleep leaving the samurai. The demon the man neglected to kill wandered over to the man and said with an evil smirk on its face, 'Do you wish to see your beautiful princess once more?' After taking a while to make the man's death painful as it could the demon finally killed the man, as it did though, the samurais trusted sword had dislodged itself from its sheath and with its own power shot threw the demons head to avenge its fallen master." _

"_Oh no! They can't die! What happens next this cannot be the end!"_

"_It isn't, just listen. The Samurai and the Princess lay side by side until one of the village men found them there. Saddened he brought them both back to the village in which all the people found it fit to give them a proper burial in the same grave. But, somehow their souls lived on being Reborn into new bodies, only the Princess's new body aware of who He used to be, and who the Princesses Samurai turned into. So he forever stayed by his side, no matter if he remembered or not. No matter if he loved another. No matter what."_

He smiled lightly, the girl just slid to sleep. He was sure she heard the end so was fine with her falling asleep.

In the morning when both mother and daughter woke, the boy was gone, leaving no trace of him being there, but a Lotus left on the girl's dresser, in which she grabbed and quickly ran downstairs to show her mum and see if he was there, which he was not.

It was odd. Lotuses didn't grow around these areas.

And it was also too cold for such a plant to thrive.

One would wonder how such a healthy flower was there in the first place…

Let's keep that until another story though...

Shall we?


End file.
